stateoffantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Vale
Hi there, I'm Charlotte Vale! You can call me Charlie, though! 'Appearance' *'Hair Colour:' Blonde *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' I like to wear hats a lot! In human form, my hair is usually always curly and I dress like a normal teenager. As a mermaid, I'm a total fish! I have an aqua colored tail with purple and pink sparkles. My skin sparkles purple, pink, and blue when I'm in the water. 'Family' 'Tristan & Margot Vale' Okay um. I miss them. Dearly. I can't talk about them with tearing up or crying. I love and miss you mom and dad. A lot. 'History' I was born to a lovely merman and mermaid, Tristan and Margot Vale. I loved my parents so much. They were the best. I lived a life undersea. Rarely did we ever leave the ocean. But when I was 3, one terrible day, fishermen invaded our home. A huge boat was hovering over us. Ropes and nets were being dropped into the ocean. We even heard some guns. It was awful. My parents hid me away on land, in a cave, and they told me to never come out until they come and get me. I did, I stayed there. But my parents never came back. I cried everyday waiting for them. And I was always too scared to leave that cave. Then one day, a couple found me. I was terribly frightened but they were so nice and sweet. But still, I never talked to them. They tried to find out who I was but they couldn't find anything about me. There were no records of me on land. And soon, they got so tired of me being so quiet, never accepting their love and care. So they set me up for adoption. All my life I've been bounced around from adoption center to adoption center. I could never stay put. I was trouble that was too much for everyone to bare. Well I wasn't really the trouble. I'm a mermaid. We have needs humans cannot understand. But then, on my 15th birthday, I decided not to keep staying in that adoption center. So I ran away in the water. I swam as far as I could, following my mermaid senses. And they took me here. As soon as I got to Carlingford, I knew it was the right place. Now I live in the ocean ready to take on a new life. 'Personality' I'm a very peppy girl! I mean, I love to laugh and talk and live life! It's just, deep inside, the pain from years ago still lurks inside. But I try not to focus on it. It was the past. Friends/Relationships Jessica Beanie Jessica is my best friend! I met her the first day I arrived at Carlingford. She is such a nice girl and totally gets me. It's just, if she ever found out who I was, my whole world would come falling down. Especially with her dad around... Trivia *I LOVE TO SWIM! <3 *I was best friends while a goldfish once! *SWIMMING IS WINNING! <3 *My blonde hair is all natural. *I like the water more than land. Gallery Charlie in a snow hat.jpg Charlie in a fedora.jpg Charlie beach.JPG Charlie picture.JPG Charlotte.JPG Charlie!.jpg Jess and Charlie.jpg Jess and Charlie selfie.JPG Charlie and Jessica.JPG Char and Jess.JPG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Mer-People Category:Students